


Hot Dogs

by bulma90_13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: The sheriff doesn’t remember being particularly quiet when he got home from work that night.





	Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely [Cherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69). Go check out her awesome [Justified/Anita Blake fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/528352). *_*

The sheriff doesn’t remember being particularly quiet when he got home from work that night. It had been an uncharacteristically slow day, full of paperwork and not much else. Since it was a Friday night, he figured that Stiles would be hanging out with Scott or Lydia or another one of his friends, but Stiles’s Jeep was parked on the street and the light was on in his bedroom. It was already dark out, and John had just stopped for a couple of hot dogs on his way home. He thought about sitting in his car and eating them so Stiles wouldn’t know, but shook his head, smiling to himself. He would tell Stiles that the second one was for him, that way he would only be in half as much trouble.

He knew that the smell of the franks would make their way up to his son’s bedroom sooner rather than later, so John climbed the stairs immediately to fess up.

But he paused just before reaching the open door to Stiles’s bedroom because he heard the telltale sound of lips smacking and the rustling of teenage clothing.

John smirked to himself, shaking his head. He guessed Stiles _finally_ made a move on Malia. He raised his hand to knock politely on the frame of the door when he heard someone talk.

“Stiles…wait,” the voice panted. John recognized that voice. He blinked rapidly, his brain making the connection, but his body refusing to move.

“Mmm…I love it when you wolf-out on me.”

John lowered his hand and tried to force his gaping mouth to close. It wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t possible.

Stiles wasn’t _gay._

Was he?

John’s head snapped up when he heard his son’s bed creak and then a sharp gasp.

“I said _give me a minute_ ,” Derek hissed.

“Why? I can feel how much you want me.”

He could practically hear the smirk in Stiles’s voice, and John’s face turned red with embarrassment. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to hear _any_ of this.

“Your dad will be home soon.”

John stopped breathing. He didn’t know everything about the supernatural, but he knew that werewolves had heightened senses. He suddenly realized that Derek probably knew he was right outside the door, could probably smell the hot dogs still waiting downstairs on the small dining room table.

“Pfft,” Stiles scoffed. “You’ll hear him coming a mile away. You said his cruiser makes a very distinctive squeak.”

“I can’t hear anything right now over the blood pounding in my ears,” Derek responded.

John heard the bed creak again, and his mind helpfully conjured the image of his son straddling Derek, leaning forward almost predatorily to purr. “I don’t think that’s the only place it’s pounding.”

“You watch too much porn.”

Stiles groaned. “That’s because my boyfriend is the biggest tease this side of the continental divide!”

Boyfriend? When the hell had _that_ happened?

“No…” Derek growled. “It’s because your boyfriend doesn’t want to go to prison for statutory rape.”

John let out the breath he’d been holding. So they weren’t having kinky, crazy werewolf sex. They were just making out on Stiles’s bed.

It almost made him forget that Derek was _way too old_ for his son. Almost.

“I’m not a virgin, you know,” Stiles said.

Well, no, actually John _didn't_ know that. He tried not to let it bother him that Stiles hadn’t told him, either. After everything that his son had been through in the past year, with the ritual sacrifices and the Nogitsune, he figured maybe Stiles was just being cautious rather than secretive.

“I’m not having sex with you tonight, Stiles.”

“I turn eighteen in six months,” Stiles complained.

“We’ll revisit the idea then.”

The bed creaked again, and Stiles responded with a petulant groan.

John walked quietly back toward the stairs. Better to handle this with some sort of tact.

He turned his head and cupped his mouth away from his son’s open door. “Stiles? I’m home!”

John used the noise of the creaking bed and Stiles flailing about his room to make his way down the steps. Just as he turned around at the base of the stairs, Stiles peeked his head out, a manic grin on his face.

“Hey, Dad…I didn’t think you’d be home so early.”

John just nodded and smiled up at him from his place at the bottom of the stairs. “You hungry? I forgot to pick up some dinner. I could really go for a hot dog.”

But Stiles was already looking back toward his bedroom, probably watching Derek collect himself. “Yeah, sure,” he replied distractedly.

John bit his lip to keep himself from smirking too hard. “I’ll just head back out real quick, stop by our favorite place.”

Stiles whipped his head back to look at his dad, eyes wide. “Yeah, sounds good!”

John walked away from the bottom of the stairs, picked up his hot dogs from the table, and headed back to his cruiser.

He watched as a dark figure jumped down from his son’s second-story window. Maybe he wasn’t going to keep his son from seeing his _way too old_ boyfriend, but he was definitely going to eat both of these hot dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom. I ~~blame~~ owe everything to [Cherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69) because about a month ago, I asked her what "Sterek" was.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://bulma90-13.tumblr.com/).


End file.
